Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front wheel supporting frame structure of a saddle-ride vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
Conventional front wheel supporting frame structures of saddle-ride type vehicles include ones disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-201335 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-276795. The front wheel supporting frame structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-201335 includes main frames which extend in vehicle front-rear directions, upper and lower arms which extend in the vehicle front-rear directions and by which a front wheel is supported to be swingable in up-down directions, a cushion member which is expanded and compressed according to a movement of the front wheel to provide a cushioning effect, and a handle supporting portion which supports a handle, in which an upper end portion of the cushion member is connected to front portions of the main frames, a lower end portion of the cushion member is connected to the lower arm, and the handle supporting portion is arranged in front of the center axis of the cushion member in a side view. Meanwhile, the front wheel supporting frame structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-276795 has a configuration including a cushion member arranged on a turning axis of a front fork, in which a handle supporting portion is arranged on the center axis of the cushion member in a side view.